


Basic Info For My Boys

by heck_the_peck



Series: Beautiful Boys [1]
Category: Beautiful Boys - Fandom, this is an original so like
Genre: Bisexual, Gay, M/M, but ye these are my boys, intros are short, original - Freeform, they might be based off of my hcs, trans guy, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: Quentin's backstory / Intro to series





	Basic Info For My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> heck i love these boys
> 
> sid is based off of my hcs for rich from bmc & my hcs for spot from newsies 
> 
> so yeah
> 
> quinn is basically a dream version of me so like
> 
> charlie, *sigh*, charlie is like a mixture of jesse tuck and augustus waters. he's actually perfect & i love him
> 
> andrew,,, where to start,,, he's like a mixture of andrew keenan-bolger, robert lenzi, and racetrack higgins. he's interesting.
> 
> kade is my dream boy tbh
> 
> so those are my beautiful boys

If there’s one thing Quentin knows, it's that he’s a boy. Well, maybe he didn't always know this.

He grew up mostly normal. So what if he wasn't the most social child out there, big deal. He realised he was different when he thought that the one boy reading during lunch was attractive. This was weird, yet it wasn't. He knew that girls were supposed to like boys, so he was okay. 

Then he realised that he didn't feel exactly female, that's what was weird about it. Later that day he desperately asked his brother what was going on with him. 

His amazingly accepting brother, Kade, sat him down and described exactly what was going on with him. After that, Kade was the one who helped pick out his new name, bought him his first binder, and helped him in every way possible.

If there's another thing that Quentin knows, it's that he likes boys.

Quentin had been on a few dates with different girls, but they never felt… Right.

Three weeks into his first year at college, he (literally) ran into a tall boy with sandy brown hair. His name was Charlie. Later, they found out that they were in a few classes together. Heck, their roommates even knew each other.

One day in class, both of them, probably the whole class too, were bored out of their minds. Charlie turned to Quentin and whispered, “Hey, this is weird to say, but, this class is boring, and I’ve been thinking. You’re like my best friend.”

And that was when Quentin’s heart dipped, and realisation smacked him in the face.

“You like him.” Quentin’s roommate, Sid, cooed after one of their traditional movie nights.

“Yeah, sure.” Quentin replied while throwing his pillow at the possibly tipsy red-head.

Sid sat up after throwing a pillow back, “Seriously though, Quinn. I see the way you look at him.”

“And you know exactly how I feel.”

Sid jokingly pushed him, “Dude, I’ve lived with you for a whole semester. I know you.”

Quentin smirked, “I’ll only go after him if you go after Andrew.”

Sid slide down the couch, “God, he’s hot.”

“It's not like you've been talking about him for an entire semester.”

“Dude that's different,” Sid jokingly punched him, “I’ve known Andrew since middle school. Besides, I don't know if he's, y’know.”

Quentin snorted, “And Charlie is?”

“Oh please, that boy came out of his mother waving a bisexual flag”

“And you know this, how?”

“I’ve known the guy since high school. He’s not straight.”

Quentin started fidgeting, “Do you think he’d be okay with… Y’know?”

Sid stood up, “He’s not a dick.”

Quentin pondered it a bit before realising that Sid was leaving, “Wait, where’re you going?”

“I’m gonna go ask Andrew if he wants to make out.” He called back while shutting the door behind him.

That means he’ll make you ask Charlie out. Quentin's logical voice rang loudly. 

And so, about a week later, Sid was with Andrew, and Quentin with Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me get writers block for something meant to help me get over writers block
> 
> also
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> however, not required 
> 
> have a good day


End file.
